A hybrid electric vehicle powertrain includes an engine and an electric motor, wherein torque (or power) produced by the engine and/or by the motor can be transferred through a transmission to the vehicle drive wheels to propel the vehicle. A traction battery supplies energy to the motor for the motor to produce the (positive) motor torque for propelling the vehicle. The motor may provide negative motor torque to the transmission (for example, during regenerative braking of the vehicle) and thereby act as a generator to the battery. The engine may also provide negative engine torque to the transmission to provide engine braking for braking the vehicle.
In a modular hybrid transmission (“MHT”) configuration, the engine is connectable to the motor by a disconnect clutch and the motor is connected to the transmission. The engine, the disconnect clutch, the motor, and the transmission are connected sequentially in series.